The Life of Amethyst Starlight
by Princess Vaporeon
Summary: Yeah, I know, corny title. Remember, this is only my 2nd story, and please be nice when flaming! Basically, it's about a female Shoyru telling the story of her life. R/R! :)


The Life of Amethyst Starlight

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews! I did put in a note saying that it sounded a bit corny, but thanks to Rocket Aurora, cheo, RainbowTerrorist, and everyone else who did a **_nice _**review! :)   
On the other hand, I'm not mentioning you, but you know who you are, I'm only 10! You don't have to criticize me **_that_** badly! This may come as a surprise to you, but some of us actually have hearts! Okay, I didn't mean to be that mean, I'm sorry, but, please, be nice. Thank you. :)   
This is a story about a girl Shoyru, talking about her life. This is just the first chapter, okay? If I get enough reviews, I will (hopefully) continue writing. I altered the names, so that they will remain anonymous. :) Okay, on with the story!   
(It's also told in her POV.)   
(Oh yeah, I don't own Neopets...) 

I was born in the pound. 

My mother (who was called Lilia) was pregnant with me and my two brothers, when her owner abandoned her. Our father (named Streak) was abandoned by his owner too, and he was in the next cage, when we were born. Needless to say, we caused a huge fuss between all the abandoned neopets there. 

Mother told us about how Father watched worriedly as Niveeka, the helpful blue Uni, help her deliver us three. I was born the last, 3 minutes and 42 seconds after my older brother, who was born 6 minutes and 13 seconds after my oldest brother. 

We were named 1 hour after we were born. My eldest brother was named Sapphire, because of his silky blue fur, like Mother's. My older brother was named Saffron, because of his velvety gold fur, like Father's fur. (Okay, so I copied from Pokemon, so sue me!!! BTW, I don't own anything... Sorry! *_*) 

But I was named Amethyst, for my unusual violet fur, which no one in our family had. 

As we grew up eating Snorkle lard, and eating water, which tasted like the metal pump which it had come out from, and chasing the humans around just for amusement, and sleeping in cold hard cages, leaning on Mother's soft, warm body, we grew to know and love, um...like, okay, grow sorta fond of the pound! There! 

Whenever we and the other kid Neopets, were let out to eat, we would always play a quick game of tag, weaving our way through the cages, older Neopets and the people that came to 'take care' of us, until we finally got caught, scolded, and forced to eat. That was one of the only joys in that horrible place. 

One of the other cherished moments that I had in that terrible place, was when this snobby looking owner came in with her very-obviously-spoilt Neopet (I will protect her honour by not mentioning her name...). She (the owner) looked down at me with her long, pointy nose, and said, "Too weak, that purple ball of trash will never be fit for the high life.", glaring down at lil' ol' me, cowering in the corner near Mother. 

The snobby Neopet 'hmphed'. "You're a coward, an idiot and a lowlife. Just look at your disgusting fur! All a sickly purple! Ugh! You will never be adopted!" she hissed. I whimpered even more. 

Now, my older brothers, Sapphire and Saffron, overheard this, and they became very agitated. Even though they liked to joke around with me, they were still very over-protective. Without anyone else noticing except me, they picked at the locks with their claws, and slipped carefully out of the cage. 

Without making a noise, they crept quietly outside, attracting the attention of some of the kid Neopets. A few seconds after they got outside, we heard high-pitched, female screams. We also heard the sound of running feet, and finally, we saw Sapphire and Saffron fly back in the room, and into our cage. 

The snickering, the broken pieces of jewelry behind them, and the tattered, chewed up bits of green and blue silk told it all. 

There was also one time when I got into humongous trouble. It was when I was quite young, only 1 month old, when I decided to escape from the horrible place. It was midnight, and Mother, Father, Sapphire, Saffron and everyone else was asleep. 

Or, at least, I thought they all were. 

I crept silently out with Tipsy, a reject green toy Shoyru that I found in the garbage dump, a lock of Mother's fur, a paper with Father's scent, and a picture that I drew of me, Sapphire and Saffron (don't ask me how I got the paper!). I wanted to turn back, but somehow, I couldn't. Suddenly, I heard an evil snicker behind me. I turned around, and I saw... 

To be continued (if I get enough reviews, that is!)... 

A/N: Hee hee hee! Aren't I evil? Well, if I get 10+ reviews, I'll continue it! :) Oh yeah, here's a spoiler. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled, just scroll straight down to the review form, and review me! :) I'll give you 5 seconds. 

5... 

4... 

3... 

2... 

1... 

Spoiler! 

_The Pant Devil was one of the most horrifying things that I had ever seen. There are more, such as the times I fell into the lard bucket when I was exploring in the kitchen, but I'll get to that later on._

Short spoiler, huh? 

Anyhow, review, and I'll continue! Hey, that rhymed! Oh well, time to feed Sunshine! Sunshine! I've got two hundred fattened pigs just for you! *looks for her yellow two headed dragon*   
See ya later, alligator! ^_~ 

~Princess Vaporeon   
  



End file.
